<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding? Where'd that come from? by kingxuppu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446783">Wedding? Where'd that come from?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu'>kingxuppu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Alya Césaire, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Secret Relationship, Wedding Planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the reveal, Marinette and Adrien both know that they are endgame. Eventually they will be together and after Hawkmoth is defeated they will have kids. So, why not start planning their wedding now? Too bad Alya learns about their plan earlier than Marinette wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding? Where'd that come from?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have to thank my wonderful beta for this little drabble @its.mecherryy. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look, if we’re doing this just after graduation then it has to be outside since it will be so lovely out, but most of the outdoor venues are out of our price range”. Alya didn’t know what Marinette was talking about or who she was even talking to, but she wanted to be in on it since whatever they were planning, they must be going all out for it. They had just started their final year of lycée a month ago and they were scheduling something for after graduation. Nino however, had no input on her silent conspiring as he had his headphones on, obviously enjoying whatever he was listening to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like this one, plus I don’t know how you forgot about this, but last year Jagged Stone offered to pay for everything for your big day. Just call him up and make sure he’s still good for that.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Marinette was holding an easy conversation with Adrien, just last week she was a blubbering mess but now they could hold a whole conversation, in private no less. Something happened and now they could talk normally. She decided to very very subtly get Nino’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Woman what was that for!” he cried after Alya sharply elbowed him in his ribs. She simply rolled her eyes and motioned for him to be silent along with taking off his headphones. The two of them then moved even closer to the doorway to try and overhear more of the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he’d pay for it if I asked, but I didn’t want this to become a huge media fiasco, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I wouldn’t mind letting the whole world know spectacularly that you’re mine.” Adrien dropped his voice significantly and huskily said: “Cats are very territorial after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino and Alya both shared a look having understood the meaning behind his words and mouthed to each other “Are they dating?” With a synchronized nod passed between the couple, Alya took the lead and walked into the nearly empty library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, what are you two up to?” Alya asks incredibly accusatorily, specifically at Marinette. Once she realized Alya was in the room she moved to cover the computer screen to the best of her ability; she then tried to placate Alya as best she could while Adrien decided to answer her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what it looks like Alya I swear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re looking at wedding venues” Adrien’s chipper yet casual response made Marinette freeze up as she watched two pairs of eyes be blown wide. Marinette couldn’t even begin to think about how to explain the situation, she can’t exactly say “I’m Ladybug and I just found out that Adrien’s Chat Noir. And even though we aren’t dating, we both know that we are going to be married at some point in the future, so we decided to start planning it for this summer.” Like that wouldn’t cause even more questions from the former heroes in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude…” Nino began trying to claw a response from his shut down brain. “A-are you guys getting ma-married?” Marinette caught it out of the corner of her eye, Adrien nodding along happily like the love-sick kitty he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you two start dating?” Alya asked having finally been released from her shocked state. She inched her way closer intending to corner Marinette and Adrien until they gave her the scoop on how her favorite ship got together right under her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Adrien face-palmed as her words hit his ears and he realized he forgot a step. “Marinette, we forgot to start dating!” Marinette’s pitiful whine was ignored by Adrien. “And I forgot to propose! I’ll be back with the most beautiful ring you’ve ever seen. Marinette don’t you worry.” Adrien sped out of the room leaving a terrified Marinette alone with Alya in reporter mode and Nino who would do nothing to stop her, as he was just as invested in their relationship as his girlfriend was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even thinking she ran after him. “I’m coming too! I’ll call Jagged while we’re out! Slow down you dumb cat!” she cried as she followed him into the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, what just happened?” Nino asked, trying to process the last five minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Nino, I have no idea.” She replied before a maniacal smirk pulled at her lips and she took out her phone. “But you better believe I’m going to find out.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>